Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma song-Fic com a música Every breath you take dos Police. Sirius esta sozinho e irritado no dia dos namorados e decide ir atrás do amor da vida dele, será que vai ter uma surpresa...


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

Song-Fic com a música "Every Breath You Take"

Sirius & Bellatrix

Por SofiaBellatrixBlack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Para comemorar o dia de São Valentim"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Every breath you take**

(A cada suspiro que tem)

**Every move you make**

(A cada movimento que fazes)

**Every bond you break**

(A cada laço que quebras)

**Every step you take**

(A cada passo que tomas)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a ver-te)

Sirius andava pelas ruas de Diagon All, corações esvoaçantes trespassavam as ruas demasiado movimentadas, podia cheirar-se a distância o vapor imanente das poções de amor comercializadas em largas quantidades nas ruas, os chocolates duradouros posto em caixas de prata todas ornamentadas, e jóias das mais caras. Tudo aquilo irritava Sirius, principalmente porque a namorada dele mal lhe falava.

Ele olhava em volta, casais de namorados beijavam-se felizes e sorridentes. Aquilo não devia pô-lo furioso mas ponha… Ao longe conseguiu distinguir James e Lily aos beijos, numa pequena chocolataria até Remus, que passeava de mão dada com Emmeliane Vance parecia enamorado e feliz.

Parou em frente de um vidro que reflectia perfeitamente o seu reflexo, um rapaz com cerca de vinte anos, cabelos negros que caiam desalinhadamente em frente dos olhos azuis acizentados, um corpo bem marcado pela anos de prática de Quidditch, alto… Sirius podia-se dizer perfeito, qualquer rapariga ficava sem folgo só se ele sorri-se, todas menos ela, e quando finalmente a tinha conquistado tinha caído na asneira de a tomar por garantido, e esse foi a maior tolice que ele podia ter feito.

**Every single day**

(A cada dia)

**Every word you say**

(A cada palavras que dizes)

**Every game you play**

(A cada jogo que jogas)

**Every night you stay**

(A cada noite que ficas cá)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a observar-te)

**Oh, can't you see**

(Não vês!)

**You belong to me**

(Que me pertences)

**How my poor heart aches**

(O meu pobre coração dói)

**With every step you take**

(Com cada passo que tomas)

Continuo sem direcção, podia até podia jurar que deu pelo menos duas voltas a rua principal de Diagon All, podia jurar ter visto as mesmas coisas pelo menos duas vezes, mas podia com certeza afirmar que os sentimentos que tinha tido da primeira vez nada se assemelhavam aos da segunda, da primeira era raiva, angustia e injustiça, e da segunda era magoa e tristeza, talvez até arrependimento pelo erro, deu consigo a dizer "desculpa" e até a jurar que não voltava a fazer.

Não havia muito a fazer, por mais que a força interior falava, até por mais que a coragem de ir ter com ela rugisse dentro de si, ele sabia que não valia a pena, estava tudo estragado, e se alguma coisa resta-se ainda era muito cedo para tentar, possivelmente ela ainda estaria deitando fumo pelos ouvidos mas a palavras "Sirius" soa-se no local.

Mas o coração de um apaixonado e a mente de um lúcido são perfeitos oposto, e ele tentou resistir, ele tentou com todas as forças que fossem possíveis, mas não deu. Era simplesmente e inevitavelmente impossível, era quase que sobre-humano forçar a teimosia e orgulho de Sirius a ficarem quietos no mesmo sítio.

Pegou num punhado de pó, e deitou numa lareira e em menos de segundo desapareceu num mar de chamas verdes florescentes, a única palavras que ainda se pode ouvir ressurgir no final "_A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black"_.

**Every move you make**

(A cada movimento que fazes)

**Every vow you break**

(A cada promessa que quebras)

**Every smile you fake**

(A cada sorriso que finges)

**Every claim you stake**

(A cada direito que fazes valer)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a observer-te)

Ninguém estava em casa quando Sirius entrou pela porta da cozinha, talvez pudesse dizer que conseguia ouvir uns murmúrios distantes, e decidiu subir… não ia com muita segurança, algo lhe fazia pensar pela negativa, Bella não estaria ali. Parou de frente para o quarto dela, e bateu a porta, ninguém respondeu, voltou a bater, e ninguém respondeu e quando finalmente tinha achado que a tentativa de ir lá tinha sido em vão e estava a prestes a voltar costas, ouviu o som da maçaneta, a rolar, e lá estava ela. Com o rosto bastante vermelho e com os olhos inchados, os cabelos negros que habitualmente estavam sempre brilhantes e alinhados estavam agora totalmente despenteados e embrenhados, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo desarrumado, toda ela parecia estar numa desordem total, um perfeito caos, já não havia um sorriso sempre sarcástico ou um olhar arrebatador, mas sim um lábios sem vida e um olhar derrotado. E numa questão de segundos, ele olhou para ela, e só lhe apeteceu abraça-la com toda a força, sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido que o amava e que queria ficar com ela. E ela, Bella parecia e estava desfeita, um erro, uma simples noite deu em um enorme e permanente erro que iria afectar não só a vida dela com a dele também, já não se lembrava mais da discussão feia entre eles, das palavras insensatas que disseram sem pensar, ou dos actos e reflexos que lembraram sem considerar.

Ela não suportou e voltou a chorar, deixando-se praticamente cair no chão duro de madeira, entre o corredor e a ombreira da porta do seu quarto, e ele só teve tempo de segura-la. Abraçaram-se e ela apenas dizia "desculpa".

**Since you've gone I've been lost**

(Desde de que te foste embora eu fiquei perdido)

**without a trace**

(Sem um caminho)

**I dream at night I can only see your **

(Quando sonho a noite eu só consigo ver)

**face**

(A tua cara)

**I look around, but it's you I can't**

(Eu olho em volta mas tu és)

**replace**

(Insubstituível)

**I feel so cold and I long for your**

(Eu sinto-me tão frio e espero pelo teu)

**embrace**

(Abraço)

**I keep crying baby, baby, please**

(E continuo a chorar bebé, bebé, por favor)

Entraram dentro do quarto dela, e ele sentou-se na cama com ela em seu colo, chorando compulsivamente, ele apenas deixou que isso acontece-se e não esperou mais, beijou-lhe suavemente o topo da cabeça e sussurrou "Eu amo-te", ela olhou para cima, directamente nos olhos dele, sem recriminações ou julgamentos, um olhar de curiosidade que em segundo ficou triste e sombrio.

Ela tinha de lhe dizer, tinha de ser, não havia volta a dar. Pegou na mão dele, e colocou sobre o ventre liso, colando em seguida os lábios ao ouvido dele e dizendo "estou grávida"

A reacção seguinte não foi esperada, nem por ele próprio quanto mais por Bellatrix, ele beijou-a docemente, beijou que ficou cada vez mais intenso a medida que ele se deitava sobre ela, sempre uma expressão de alegria indescritível.

Ela não percebia, não entendia a reacção dele, ela imaginou mil e uma situações mas todas acabavam mal, com ele a deitar as mãos a cabeça ou a dizer que o filho não era dele, ou até mesmo a jurar que a última coisa que queria era um filho, logo naquele momento da vida dele, eles eram ambos de dois muito novos, tinham acabado de completar Hogwarts e nem sequer tinham casado, não estavam preparados para um filho…

Mas ele parecia feliz com a ideia de ser pai e Bella deixou-se por segundo imaginar uma imagem feliz, como um quadro em que ela segurava uma criança nos braços enquanto Sirius inclinado sebre si, brincava com a mão do pequeno, e parecia-lhe uma possibilidade bastante agradável, mas logo veio a consciência de que tudo aquilo não era normal, ela ainda vivia em casa, Sirius havia sido renegado pela família e eles nem sequer tinha sitio onde criar o filho, sim porque os Black jamais iriam permitir que ele fosse educado por Bella, ou até que o filho de Sirius Black conseguisse vingar na família, não que Sirius quisesse, porque se ele alguma tivesse um filho a ultima coisa que lhe iria desejar era que passa-se o que ele passou na mãos dos pais.

**Oh, can't you see**

(Não vês!)

**You belong to me**

(Que me pertences)

**How my poor heart aches**

(O meu pobre coração dói)

**With every step you take**

(Com cada passo que tomas)

**Every move you make**

(A cada movimento que fazes)

**Every vow you break**

(A cada promessa que quebras)

**Every smile you fake**

(A cada sorriso que finges)

**Every claim you stake**

(A cada direito que fazes valer)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a observer-te)

"No vamos ter um bebé!" Foi a memória que Bellatrix tinha, quase passado dois anos, e uma menina de cabelos negros que nem amoras, brincava feliz com os brinquedos fofos e coloridos que estavam pelo chão, podiam-se perfeitamente distinguir os caracóis que abanavam freneticamente a medida que ela se movia, uns passos mais a frente, um menino da mesma idade, e com as mesma características entretinha-se a puxar os bonecos para fora do alcance da irmã, que o fulminava com os olhos azuis. Eles eram perfeitos, tudo era bom e perfeito pensava Bellatrix. Fazia praticamente dois anos, que Bellatrix e Sirius tinham casado, pouco depois da notícia da gravidez dela.

Talvez tivesse sido a escolha mais acertada ir viver com ele, mesmo morando num apartamento em Londres, mesmo levando uma vida normal, longe de festas e de reuniões com poupa e circunstancia, Bellatrix não trocava nada do que tinha agora pelo poder que podia ter, não invejava as irmãs que tinham casamentos perfeitos, Andromeda com Lestrange e Narcissa com Lucius, ela não trocava o amor de Sirius por nada, ela não trocava os filhos por nada, porque ela era mais feliz.

Os pensamentos de Bella tinham sido interrompidos por Sirius, que apareceu por trás de si, com um enorme ramo de rosas negras, (as rosas preferidas dela) e uma enorme caixa de chocolates, dizendo "Feliz dia dos Namorados"

Ela apenas sorriu, surpreendida, e respondeu "Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor."

**Every move you make**

(A cada movimento que fazes)

**Every step you take**

(A cada passo que tomas)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a ver-te)

**I'll be watching you**

(Eu estarei a ver-te)


End file.
